Pencuri Pakaian Dalam L
by Near Lawliet20
Summary: Namun seketika ia terkejut, terkujut bukan karena ia melihat hantu, atau melihat Mello dan Matt sang penerusnya YAOI-an di belakang Halaman, ia terkejut saat Hanger baru Limited edition keluaran terbatas yang ia beli di Mall SUZUYA beberapa abad yang lalu HILANG entah kemana. Kemudian L mencari-cari Hanger Limited editionnya itu yang berisi pakaian dalam yang cukup-cukup mahal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Death Note Cuma milik **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takashi Obata** aja, gak ada yang laen , tapi L tetep punya saya # PLAK 'ditampar FG L FC L'

kemudian L datang _" jangan perlakukan Authors cantik itu , bagaimana pun dia telah membantu sanya menemukan barang saya yang hilang " ucap L sambil memeluk Authors_

Reader : 'KKKKyaaaaaaaaaa' teriak Gaje

By : Near

Pair : Ligh Light

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, abal-abal, OOC bahasa tidak bagus tidak lucu dan membosankan.

 **Note : Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan Inspirasi yang melanda Authors , ketika perasaannya tidak dapat di ungkapkan saat mengetahui siapa pelaku pencuri barang milik Authors**

 **Asrama Wammy House's**

Pagi itu diasrama Wammy House's seorang pemuda bungkuk dengan kulit putih pucat dengan mata panda yang sek-she nan gemulai bangun dari tidur panjangnya yang lama, dia melihat mentari pagi yang sangat indah nan cerah, dibukanya jendela kamar Asrama yang cukup luas, tapi sangat sempit karena penuh dengan computer LED mewah yang sangat penuh dengan data-data kasus-kasus yang telah selesai ia pecahkan.

L nama pemuda itu, pemuda itu keluar dari kamar yang sangat pengap kemudian menuju kehalaman belakang asrama Wammy House's, dia menuju ke jemuran baju nya yang sangat kebesaran dan celana jeansnya yang ia jemur selama 2 tahun lalu # _ **Di Deathglear L.**_ kemudian , sambil bersenandung nandung kecil menggunakan lagu KEONG RACUN ia mengambil jemuran miliknya,

Namun seketika ia terkejut, terkujut bukan karena ia melihat hantu, atau melihat Mello dan Matt sang penerusnya YAOI-an di belakang Halaman, ia terkejut saat Hanger baru Limited edition keluaran terbatas yang ia beli di Mall SUZUYA beberapa abad yang lalu **HILANG** entah kemana. Kemudian L mencari-cari Hanger Limited editionnya itu yang berisi pakaian dalam yang cukup-cukup mahal, dimana pakaian dalam nya yang bermerek **KING CROCODILLE** hilang entah kemana.

Kemudian L menggunakan Insting hewannya _**#PLAK ' Author ditampar L'**_ maksdnya menggunaakn Insting detektifnya, ia mulai memeriksa seluruh pakaian yang ada dijemuran anak-anak asrama pagi itu, dengan berharap bahwa, pakaian dalam nya hanya terselip dan tidak hilang.

Mello yang pagi itu tengah berlatih mengeksekusi anak Kambing dengan Soft Gun nya heran, nggak biasanya sang mentor menari-nari gaje di bawah jemuran.

"L, sedang apa" Tanya Mello sambil gigit coklat , dengan gigi yang penuh dengan coklat, hingga gigi nya yang putih jadi coklat dan coklat it… _**# woyy, dari tadi coklat mulu ( Repet mello)**_

Sedangkan orang yang ditanya tidak mengubris, ia asik melakukan penyelidikan.

"Ryuzaki a.k.a L sedang apa ? " Tanyan Mello lagi dengan nada sarkatis.

Sedangkan yang di panggil pun gak respon.

"L" Tanya Mello dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"…."

"L, sedang apa"

"….."

"WWWOOOYYYYYYY BUUDEKKKKKK"

"…"

"uhg, kesaaallllllll" teriak Mello yang sangat keras hamper membuat wammy House's runtuh.

"kesal kenapa Mells" akhirnya orang yang di panggil-panggil mello ngeh juga sama teriakan Mello yang hamper membuat Wammy House's rata dengan tanah.

"dari tadi aku memanggil mu, kenapa nggk kau gubris baka" kali Ini Mello ngomong sambil muncrat kan kuah coklatnya ke muka L.

"Hmmzz, saya sedang cari sesuatu " gumam L sambil mengelap mukanya yang penuh dengan kuah milik Mello tadi.

"cari apa?"

"Pakaian dalam dan Hanger saya hilang Mells" ucap L sambil memeriksa kembali pakaian yang ada di dalam jemuran itu.

"kok bisa" Tanya Mello dengan begok nya _**#Author di todong pistol sama Mello**_

"saya juga heran" kini L mulai sedih.

"ya sudah relakan saja ,toh bisa beli baru lagi" Hibur Mello sambil memnucratkan kuah coklat lagi ke pakaian milik L yang telah bersih dan baru ia angkat dari jemuran.

"mells kalau ngomong hati-hati, lihat nih pakaian saya kotor lagi, kan capek saya nyuci" Ucap L sambil melihat bercak-bercak noda di pakaian bersihnya.

"Maaf L" kata Mello dengan senyum 5 jari dengan menunjukan gigi coklatnya kepada L.

L hanya sweatdroop ringan , kemudian ia kembali masuk ke asrama meninggalkan mello yang lagi cengo-cengo gaje, _ **#Author di deathglear Mells**_

Siang itu L tidak Nampak di meja makan para anak-anak asrama Wammy House's dan itu membuat watari sangat khawatir karena udah dari pagi L gak keluar dari kamarnya. Kemudian watari berinisiatif ria untuk melihat keadaan L anak asuh ter uke se wammy house itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu di ketuk

" Siapa " ucap L

"W.A.T.A.R.I" ucap watari dengan peneuh penekanan di setiap huruf namanya yang terbilang sek-she sama sama seperti orangnya _**#watari : Arigatou Authors ' Author: ia sama-sama tolong hibur calon suami saya ya" ' watari : ssweat droppp'**_

Kemudian pintu dibuka dilihat nya L sedang menatapi hanger dang pakaian nya di meja komputernya dengan seksama,seakan-akan tidak ingin berpisah dari pakaiannya itu.

"Tuan L,kenapa tidak makan,nanti sakit" ucap watari dengan gaya ala Gaje

" CD ku hilang watari" kata L dengan tampang panda yang dibuat sesedih mungkin ,yang membuat watari blushing seketika melihat wajah imut itu dengan manjanya maengadu padanya, ia kalo tidak ingat umur, mungkin saat itu L di lahap nya.

"kenapa bisa Tuan L?"

"saya saja tidak tahu" kata L sambil mencampurkan the yang entah darimana datangnya Author pun gak tahu, dengan memasukan 20 kubus gula padat ke dalam cangkir teh.

"jangan bersedih L, saya akan membeli yang baru" hibur Watari sambil nahan mimisan di hidungnya karena gak tahan lihat tingkah L yang masang tampang manja kepadanya.

"TIDAK..saya tidak mau beli baru, saya harus mendapatkan hanger dan CD saya, " UCAP L dengan penuh ke TEGASANN , seperti sedang menghadapi kasus KIRA yang sudah mencuri manisannnya.

"kenapa Tuan L, kan saya bisa membeli CD YANG lebih Sek-she, eh maksud saya Bohai, eh maksud saya feminism eh maksud saya _**#Author di hajar watari**_. back to story "maksud saya yang lebih baik lagi tuan L."

"tidak watari, kau tau CD dan hanger itu berharga buat saya" ucap L sambil menggigit ibu jarinya yang kala itu sangat Uke bangettttttttt….

"Ke..ke..napa?" Tanya watari yang hamper pingsan nahan mimisan karena lihat gaya uke L.

"karena itu barang pemeberian Authors manis saat saya ulangtahun abad lalu"

 _ **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….**_

 _ **Author teriak Gaje 'akhirnya L-chan mengakuinya ' ' #Author di gebukin FG L**_

"baikalh jika itu yang tuan L inginkan saya akan membantu" ucap watari seraya membunguk dan keluar dari ruangan L, dengan efek tubuh yang sudah kekeurangan cairan darah akibat nahan nafsu ke L **#ditabok Watari**

Oke segitu dulu yah..nanti author lanjutin lagi, tolong review nya ya teman-teman _ review review review review review

review review review review review reviewv


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Death Note Cuma milik **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takashi Obata** aja, gak ada yang laen , tapi L tetep punya saya # PLAK 'ditampar FG L FC L'

kemudian L datang _" jangan perlakukan Authors cantik itu , bagaimana pun dia telah membantu sanya menemukan barang saya yang hilang " ucap L sambil memeluk Authors_

Reader : 'KKKKyaaaaaaaaaa' teriak Gaje

By : Near

Pair : Ligh Light

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, abal-abal, OOC bahasa tidak bagus tidak lucu dan membosankan.

 **Note : Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan Inspirasi yang melanda Authors , ketika perasaannya tidak dapat di ungkapkan saat mengetahui siapa pelaku pencuri barang milik Authors**

 **Dreeettt dretttt Dreeettttt**

suara handphone android milik L keluaran terbaru dan belum dipromosikan yang harganya mencapai 3 M yang dimana –mana orang terkaya seprovinsi pun belum tentu mampu membeli handphone mahal milik L, yang notabeneeee nya L Uke ehem cowok ehemmm Single terkaya didunia **(#PLAk Author di Tampar Readers. )( Readers : Lu kate ni Promosi, Ralat –Ralat)**

Kemudian Pria Panda jadi-jadian Itu **#Author Di seret L ke Sumur** yang di mana di layar LED andronya tertulis **' S.E.M.E W.A.T.A.R.I' #Di Hajar Watari**

"moshi-moshi , ada apa Watari" sapa L sambil ngemut lollipop yang berbentuk panda seperti dirinya.

"bisakah Tuan L datang ke belakang asrama sekarang " ucap Watari sambil membayangkan wajah uke milik L, yang sedang merasa penasaran….pasti sek-she.

"Baiklah" Kata L,sambil mematikan sambungan percakapan ia dengan Watari tanpa aba-aba.

Kemudian sampailah pria panda jadi-jadian itu kebelakang asrama dengan jalan bungkuk yang tangannya di masukan kedalam saku celana jeannsnya yang kedodoran itu dengan tampang penasaran yang dibuat –buat L biar reder Blushing mendadak karena ke-Ukean nya L **#reders silahkan bayangkan sendiri, author pun sempat blushing mendadak karena buat ni ekspresi L** _ **#Author di deatglear L**_

Sementara Watari yang telah setia menunggu L dengan harap-harap cemas, dilihatnya sosok panda jadi-jadian itu dari jauh dengan tampang uke bin sek-she dan something itu yang menggugah hati para seme sedunia itu termasuk dia.

"ada apa Watari kenapa hidungnya berdarah ?" Tanya L sambil salah satu tangannya gigit ibu jari tangannya dan satu tangannya lagi masih anteng dalam saku celana jeansnya yang kedodoran itu, menambah kesan imut pada L

#readers coba deh bayangkan lagi L yang cute itu nan sek-she itu, terbayang gak, kalo gak terbayang coba bayangkan sekali lagi, kalo dah bisa dibayangkan jangan hilangkan bayangan itu dari hidup reders kereana bayaa **….#Plak, reader : Author gaje , ini fic bukan tentang kagebunsin yeeaaa jadi janngan bawak bayang-bayangan**

"tidak apa tuan L, saya hanya….. ah lupakan saja Tuan " ucap Watari sambil mengelap jejak mimisan darah dihidungnya, takut ia akan dikatakan Mesum oleh L.

"iya" ucap L sambil makan kue panda yang barusan dikasih author, karena author baru pulang dari belanja pasar.

"begini tuan , saya menemukan ini….." tunjuk watari kepada salah satu jemuran yang sedang dijemur saat itu. "Apakah Tuan L mengenal hanger ini ?" ucap watari dengan gaya Stoick bak Sherlock Holmes yang sudah tua.

Kemudian L mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada salah satu jemuran yang di tunjukan Watari kepadanya dan lihatlah pemirsa betapa terkejutnya L dengan di iringi Soundtrack **Jikogu no Kizashi** yang iringian syair nya kayak di filim-film misteri yang telah menemukan sebuah petunjuk besar. Dan saat kita lihat pemirsa wajah L sangat-sangat terkejut rasanya jantungnya mau berhenti berdetak, tapi sayang Author belum pengen ditinggal ama Calon suami yang terukenya itu.

"Apa ini Watari" yang telah sadar dari terkejutannya dan memasang wajah datar lagi kayak tembok asrama milik nya.

Watari hanya sweatdrop 1 galon melihat anak asuhnya secepat itu merubah ekspresi terkejutannya tadi.

"bukan, kah ini hanger tuan L" sambil menunjukan pada watari.

Kemudian L mengamati dengan seksama dengan sambil lagi-lagi gigit jempol kaki eh ralat jempol tangan.

"hm, ia…. Tapi ini bukan pakaian saya"

"jadi kesimpulannya si pencuri ini lah yang telah mencuri pakaian dalam Tuan L, kemudian ia menggunakan Hangernya sebagai gantungan jemuran baju" ucap Watari kayak detektif Conan dengan pasang pose tangan di dagu.

"Baiklah, jadi ini baju siapa" Tanya L kepada watari yang sekarang menjadi detektif dadakan.

"ini milik anak baru penghuni wammy House's, namanya Light Yagami" ucap watari dengan lagi-lagi tampang cool dan stoick kayak muka Shikamaru di fandom sebelah.

"baikalah aku akan menemuinya" kemudian L ngeluyur pergi meninggalkan watari dengan tampang gaje jadi detektif dadakan, dia merasa saat memecahkan kasus –kasus berat gak segaje itu lah tampangnya 'batin L'

Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi suara tukang bangunan yakni a.k.a L yang tengan menggedor pintu milik bocah caramel itu dengan palu besar #RALAT

"Jah-ne siapa ?" Tanya suara sahutan dari dalam kamar yang membuat jantung L dag dig dug hatiku dag dig dug hatiku.

Kemudian sosok caramel itu membukan pintu nya, …dan betapa terkejutnya ia "HAH" karena dilihatnya sosok panda didepan pintunya "Hah, panda Lepas dari mana ?' batin cowok caramel itu.

. #L : Author sekali lagi buat saya jadi panda jadi-jadian di fic ini lama-lama saya akan lamar Author, saaya tidak perduli author masih kuliah 'ancam L'

Author : iiiiaaa iiiaaaa, Author belum pengen cepat-cepat nikah L-chan bersabarlah.

Back to story

"saya Ryuzaki, apakah anda Light Yagami ?" ucap L dengan suara baritone yang dibuat-buatnya, sehingga membuat pria caramel itu blushing mendadak karena ia melihat panda uke, nan menggoda itu di hadapannya, ingin ia melahapnya,ingin ia memakannya, dan akhirnya jiwa Mesum pria caramel itu muncul.

"ya saya Light Yagami, ada keperluan apa" ucap Light dengan memasang harga diri yang tinggi dan image yang cool kalem dan tenang di hadapan L.

"kalau begitu kembalikan celana dalam dan hanger saya" ucap L to the point tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa diiringi prolog langsung ke topic, hem emang L –chan gak ada romantic-romantisnya.

"CELANA DALAM HANGER masksud Ryuzaki apa?" kata light dengan tampang yang dibuat semenarik mungkin, itu bertujuan agar L terpincut dengan Kharisma yang cool dimiliki nya.

"saya melihat baju anda digantung dengan hanger saya, jadi saya dapat simpulkan bahwa Light-kun telah mencuri Celana dalam saya." Kata L sambil menunjuk wajah nista Light dengan lolopop.

"Tu..Tuungu dulu pasti ada kesalahpahaman di sini, saya **mencuri** , mana mungkin apa lagi **mencuri** celana dalam" ucap Light menekan kan kata mencuri 'lebih baik aku mencuri hati mu L' batin Light yang di penuhi aura mesum mendadak.

"lebih baik Light-kun ikut saya ketiang gantungan" ajak L.

.

.

.

"APA TIANG GANTUNGAN" tereak Light.

"maksud saya tiang jemuran Light-kun" ucap L santai dengan tampang senyum yang dibuat evil evil evil kayk senyum Ryuk si dewa shinigami

#Ryuk : HHuaaachimmm…

Rem : kau sakit Ryuk ?

Ryuk : tidak Rem , saya rasa ada yang menggunakan senyuman saya di dunia sana"

Rem : Oh

Back to story

Kemudian lagi L mengajak si Light ke tiang jemuran yang dimana ada sebuah bukti menyatakan bahwa Light telah mencuri pakaian dalamnya.

"Ini Light-kun bisa kau jelaskan?" dengan mengambil jemuran Light dan menghadapkannya pada wajah sookkk cooollll milik Light

"ia ini milikku Ryuzaki " ucap Light-kalem

"tapi hanger nya milik ku Light-kun" ucap L gak mau kalah

"mana mungkin Ryuzaki, ini hanger pemberian ibu ku dulu" lagi-lagi Light gak mau kalah

"tapi ada tandanya Light-kun" sambil menunjukan tanda huruf L mungkin reader dah pada tau. L menunjukan tanda yang berada di hangernya.

"he, eh Ryuzaki Hanger itu miliku, dan tanda itu milikku, kau tau sendirikan nama ku berawalan dari L bearti Light sedangkan kau Ryuzaki berawal dari R mana mungkin tanda dan hanger ini milikmu" ucap Light NGELES gak mau kalah

"presentasi mu sebagai pencuri celana dalam naik 25 % Light-kun" kata L gak mau kalah lagi

"Apa maksudmu dengan perkataan barusan Ryuzaki" Tanya Light penasaran

"Nama Awalan Saya L Ryuzaki Light-kun kau tidak tahu ya" kata L sambil menatap mata caramel Light, yang seketika membuat Light Blushing karena fikiran negatifnya timbul.

"Ada apa Light-kun kenapa wajah mu memerah" Tanya L sambil memeiringkan kepalanya sehingga menambah kesan imut pada diri L,

"Ryuzaki, ? kau ingin menciumku"ucap Light yang merasa L semakin lama wajah nya mendekat dengan wajah nya.

"Tidak, saya hanya memastikan Light-kun saja, kalau Light-kun lah yang mencuri CD dan hanger saya" Kata L sambil menjauhkan wajah imut nan uke nya dari wajah nista Light

# Light :Author Gaje kenapa dari tadi saya dibuat wajah nista mulu sih ?

Author : Diam aja kenapa sih gak usah protes, mau Lu gak Gue bayar ?

Light : Iya iya ( sambil pundung dibawah tiang jemuran)

Back to story

" sudah ku bilang pada mu Ryuzaki a.k.a L aku bukan pencuri celana dalam mu? " kali ini Light naik darah merasa dirinya gak terima atas tuduhan L padanya.

"presentasi mu menjadi seorang pencuri naik 5 % Light-kun"

"ba..bagaimana kau bisa seenaknya memastikan naik atau tidaknya Ryuzaki" kini Light mulai mereda suaranya.

"dari sikap mu Light-kun" ucap L sambil menggigit jempol tangannya, sehingga Light yang emosi langsung reda amarahnya karena melihat calon ukenya nan sexy itu.

"Ryuzaki, bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya bahwa aku bukan pencuri " kini Light yang harga dirinya nan tinnggiii dan terhormat itu mulai memohon pada L.

GRAAPPPP

Kemudian L tiba-tiba memasang borgol beserta rantai-rantainya ke pengait borgol itu ketangan Light.

"heh, untuk apa Ini Ryuzaki" Tanya Light sambil memasang senyum evil kira 'akhirnya bisa berduaan dengan Ryuzaki' batin Light sorak sorak gaje.

"Ini , oh tidak ada hanya ingin mengamati Light-kun sebagai pencuri celana dalam saja, benar atau tidak"

"jadi kau belum percaya pada ku Ryuzaki, aku bukan pencuri" kini Light mulai senyum-senyum meseum kearah L

"Iya" ucap L si irit kata-kata itu

"baikalah Ryuzaki, kalau ini dapat membuat mu percaya padaku, aku akan terima, tapi sampai berapa lama?" Tanya Light

"sampai saya menemukan siapa pencurinya" ucap L sambil pergi dan menyeret Light dengan borgolnya dengan lembut #baca Kasar

"Baikalh terserah kau Ryuzaki" kata Light padahal batinnya bilang 'bila perlu selamanya kita seperti ini Ryuzzaaki'

Huuaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Segiini dulu ya chap ke duanya, nanti author lanjut lagi, tapi mohon reviewnya ya….

Kira-kira siapa ya yang mencuri celana dalam L ?

Akan Author jawab setelah pesan pesan berikut ini okeeee.

Revieewwww..reviieeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Revieewwww..reviieeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Revieewwww..reviieeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Revieewwww..reviieeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Revieewwww..reviieeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Revieewwww..reviieeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Death Note Cuma milik **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takashi Obata** aja, gak ada yang laen , tapi L tetep punya saya # PLAK 'ditampar FG L FC L'

kemudian L datang _" jangan perlakukan Authors cantik itu , bagaimana pun dia telah membantu sanya menemukan barang saya yang hilang " ucap L sambil memeluk Authors_

Reader : 'KKKKyaaaaaaaaaa' teriak Gaje

By : Near

Pair : Ligh Light

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, abal-abal, OOC bahasa tidak bagus tidak lucu dan membosankan.

 **Note : Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan Inspirasi yang melanda Authors , ketika perasaannya tidak dapat di ungkapkan saat mengetahui siapa pelaku pencuri barang milik Authors**

 **Note : Jalan Cerita tetap Punya Authors**

 **Malam Hari Di Wammy House's**

Pria panda itu mengutak –ngatik computer Anggur kesayangannya, sambil bermain-main dengan tumpukan kertas GAJE yang berisi kasus-kasus YAOI para penduduk Jepan* **# PLAK di tampar L.**

Kemudian lain lagi dengan pria caramel disebelahnya nya , dari semenjak ia sepakat dengan L untuk memborgol dirinya bersama panda jadi-jadian itu, ia sibuuuuukkk aja ngeluh,ngeluh dan ngeluh, readers apakah kalian tau apa yang Light keluhkan kepada Panda jadi-jadian yang lepas dari Taman Satwa itu ?

Ayo Cek Kidot

"Ryuzaki " sapa Light yang mukanya sudah Hebring Hebring gaje…

"…" Yang di panggil hanya diam aja, sibuk menatap layar Komputer Anggur Miliknya.

"Ryuzaki …." Panggil Light lagi, kali ini wajahnya udah gak hebring lagi, tapi memasang wajah stay cool.

"…." Tapi yang di panggil lagi-lagi gak acuh juga.

" L" sapa Light lagi dan lagi, tapi kali ini bukan tampang wajah Stay cool melainkan beralih pada Mode KIRA.

"….." Tetap aja yang dipanggil lagi-lagi budek tingkat Kuadrat # Authors Disereeettttt L

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL " Kali ini teriak Gaje seorang Light Yagami yang notabene nya sebagai pria cool, kalem dan sebagai mahasiswa terpintar di jepang mulai menjatuhkan harga dirinya serendah-rendah mungkin lebih tepatnya Virus Teriak Gaje yang di miliki Mello udah nular sama pria Tampan itu **# ModeMuntah**

"ada apa Light-Kun " kali ini wajah panda jadi-jadian itu ngeh juga menanggapi lawan bicaranya yang sudah hamper dan sedikit lagi mau membunuuhnya, akibat dari teriakan gaje milik Light seluruh kaca ruangan termasuk kaca lemari milik L pecah berkeping-kepaing bagaikan diserang Bom dadakan dari kalangan mafia.

"Ryuzaki , apakah kau Tuli " Kata Light yang sudah mulai Mode Kira

"Tidak, saya hanya mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini secapat mungkin, tapi dari tadi Light kun selalu aja teriak gaje ,, yang membuat saya menjadi tidak focus" Ucap L dengan Nada Sarkatis.

Sedangkan Light hanya Sweatdrop mendengar ucapan pengakuan kejujuran dari Pria panda Jadi-jadian itu, Light sadar bahwa Image Cool Kalem sudah lepas dari sandangan Bahunya. **# Emangnya Tas**

" Maaf kan aku Ryuzaki " Ucap Light dengan wajah tampang bersalah seperti wanita yang telah ketauan selingkuh oleh suaminya. **#Plakkkk lagi-lagi Author di tampar Light**

"Ryuzaki….." kali ini Light sudah mengatur nadanya seperti normal sedia kala.

"ada apa Light-Kun "

"Ryuzaki, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, dapatkah kau buka borgol ini sebentar saja" pinta Light dengan Tampang Menggoda seperti Istri yang ingin minta uang bulanan pada suaminya.

"Untuk apa ?" ucap L tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Komputer tercintanya.

"Aku hanya ingin Mandi L " kali ini Light menggunakan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu milik Fandom sebelah.

"Baikalah, tapi aku ikut" Kata L sambil berdiri dari duduk Jongkoknya.

"Ke..kenapa Ryuzaki ?" kali ini Light sok sok terkejut, tapi bakat jiwa mesumnya mulai muncul. #Dasar Light MESUUMMMMMM

"Saya hanya Ingin mengawasi Light-kun saja, saya tidak dapat melepaskan borgol ini, nanti kalau saya lepaskan Light-kun bisa lari, terus kalau Light-kun lari bagaimana saya bisa mendapatkan celana dalam saya lagi yang Light-kun curi dari saya" Ucap L dengan panjang Lebar.

"sudah ku katakan berkali-kali pada mu Ryuzaki, aku bukan pencuri" Teriak gaje Light lagi hamper meruntuhkan Bnagunan Wammy's House yang sudah susah payah dibangun oleh Watari beberapa abad silam.

"25 % Light-kun"

" 25% APA LAGIIIII RRYYUUUUZZZAAKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII " teriak Light dengan Nada yang keras seperti a.k.a Mello

"Presentasi mu sebagai pencuri celana dalam milik ku naik 25% Light-kun" ucap panda jadi-jadian itu sambil makan cake strawwwwbery Jam milik Beyond **# Kembalikan Punya Ku ( Baca : Rebut ) dasar Panda 'ucap beyond yang datang entah dari mana'**

" Kauu ini… membuatku Kesal Ryuzaki, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanyan di tuduh sebagai seorang pencurii celana dalam" keluh kesah Light masang tampang kayak Nobita yang pengen baling-baling bamboo milik doraemon.

"Ya,aku tahu Light –kun, pasti rasanya tidak menyenangkan" ucap L sambil ngemut-ngemut jempol tangan miliknya. " Baiklah Light-kun katanya kau mau mandi,ayo akan kuantarkan" Tarik L ( Baca : Seret ) menuju kekamar mandi.

"STOP Ryuzaki, aku bisa pergi dan mandi sendiri tanpa perlu kau awasi" Bentak Light sambil menghentikan tarikan L ( Baca: Seret ).

"SUDAH KU BILANG BERAPA KALI KEPADA MU LIGHT-KUN KAU HARUS TETAP KU AWASI SAMPAI AKU MENEMUKAN SIAPA YANG TELAH MENCURI CELANA DALAM KU ! " Kali ini L mulai menaikan nada suaranya sehingga membuat nyali Lighy Yagami seorang KIRA menjadi ciut.

"Ba, ba baikalah Ryuzaki " ucap Light sambil menundukan kepalanya , kayak seorang anak yang ketauan nyolong rambutan milik tetangganya.

Kemudian Light mulai menuju ke kamar mandi sambil diikuti L dari belakang. Setelah ia mulai masuk kekamar mandi, Light mulai membuka helaian-helaian bajunya satu demi satu, dengan wajah takut-takut, karena apa? Ya karena habis dibentakil L tadi lah.

L yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan gerak –gerik Light mulai memiringkan kepalanya sambil menggigit jempol ibu jarinya, dan satu tangannya ia masukan kedalam celana jeans yang kebesaran, sehingga membuat Light Yagami ketika itu tidak sengaja melihat ekspresi wajah L membuat jantungnya dag dig dug dag dig dug dag dig dug dag dig dug dag dig dug dag dig dug.

" Ada Apa Light-kun Mengapa menatap ku seperti itu " ucapan L membuyarkan lamunan mesum Light Yagami.

" Ah, tidak apa Ryuzaki" ucap Light terperangah sambil menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

" Baiklah Light-kun lanjutkan " perintah L kepada Light yang sudah sadar dari lamunan Mesumnya.

"Lanjutkan apa Ryuzaki ?" kata Light sok-sok begok.

"Lanjutkan buka celana mu Light-kun, tidak mungkinkan kau mandi sambil memakai celana jeans itu" Sergah L

"Ia ia" Kemudian Light membuka celananya dan …. Sontak saja tiba-tiba L terkejut apa yang ia lihat.

"HAH" ( L terkejut )

"ada apa Ryuzaki " Tanya Light yang melihat tampang cengookk panda jadi-jadian itu.

Tapi L tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Light, ia hanya masih tetap anteng dengan ekspresi cengok yang tidak elit itu.

"Apakah kau kagum dengan *PIIPP milik ku Ryuzaki ?" Tanya Light dengan tampang PD nya.

"Ah, itu" ucap L terperangah

"ada apa Ryuzaki ?"

Kemudian Lmenunjukan tangannya kea rah Milik Light.

"Itu" kata L "ITU CELANA DALAM MILIK KU LIGHT –KUNNNNNNNN" teriak L seperti orang yang GAJE GAJE, terkejut campur bahagia campur kesal campur marah campur esmosi

 **# Emannya Es Campur**

"apa maksud mu Ryuzaki, ini celana dalam milik ku " teriak Light gak mau kalah

"aku tanda punya ku, itu milik ku" teriak L lagi gak mau kalah

"ini punya ku L dari mana kau tau ini milikmu ?" teriak Light gak mau kalah

Terjadilah aksi teriak-teriak GAJE DUO L itu, yang membuat seluruh penduduk Wammy House datang berbondong-bondong menuju suara teriakan mematikan seperti milik Mello. Akhirnya penduduk Wammy House itu menemukan dimana suara itu berasal, yakni berasal dari kamar milik seorang Detektif terkenal.

Kemudian mereka masuk mendobrak dan lihat betapa tidak elit nan cengoknya ekspresi penduduk Wammy House melihat pemandangan aksi Gaje yang gak jelas di hadapan mereka, terutama Matt yang dari tadi asik main PSP sambil jalan menuju ke kamar L kini mempouse kan Game nya dengan melihat aksi Gaje di hadapannya, kemudian Mello cengok dengan mulut terbuka sehingga lebah pun bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya Mello berbondong bonding.

" Aada apa ini ?" Tanya Near anak albino imut nan lucu itu muncul kayak Hantu # ditendang Near.

"Near, dialah yang telah mencuri Celana dalam ku " Adu L kepada penerusnya itu.

" iini Milik Ku Ryuzaki " teriak Light dengan gaje sambil loncat-loncat kesal dengan tubuhnyanya yang ehem hamper telanjang itu.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi Light-kun" ucap L dengan wajah datarnya " aku menandai celana dalam ku yang hilang dengan nama ku **RYuzaki** di sebelah merek Celana dalam ku Light-kun" sambil menunjukan bukti yang ia punya.

Dan memang ia, disebelah merek celana dalam itu ada nama nya Ryuzaki, dan kini Light tidak bisa mengelak.

"Heh, " hembusan nafas Light terkena berat "aku lah yang mengambil celana dalam mu L" ucap Pengakuan dari mulut Light kepada L didepan penduduk Wammy House yang datang ke kamar milik L.

"untuk apa ?" kini Mello ikut campur dalam perdebatan duo L.

" Karena….." ucap Light terputus.

"karena apa ?" Kini Matt mulai nimbrung dlam perdebatan duo L

"karena Aku menyukai Ryuzaki, Aku mencintainya, makanya aku mencuri celana dalamnya" ucap Light dengan panjang lebar tanpa titik koma yang membuat semua terperangah termasuk L, cengok gaje dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"AAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " teriak gaje seluruh penduduk Wammy House plus L yang mendengarnya menjadi sekarat dengan mulut terbuka melihat pengakuan Yagami Light yang sangat diluar masuk akal.

Begitulah akhir dari cerita Pencuri celana dalam L.

Kini Light telah resmi menjadi pacar L

Dan L menerima segala kekurangan Light yang suka memakai celana dalam miliknya.

Dan akhirnya meraka hidup bahagia.

Baiklah Minna san maaf Endingnya gak bagus dan Gakk enak… hehehehehhehheheh sekian dulu ya Fiction Gaje Ini. Terimakasih Sudah membaca.


End file.
